


All These Sleepless Nights

by ChaoticBabe



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: It was a long drive to the Bloodwell, if only we could find the words to fill the silence.





	All These Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> AU from the moment Kate and Richie get into the car to drive to the bloodwell.  
> Seth is mentioned but never actually shows.  
> Mature is mostly for language, could probably be teen.

One stolen kiss between them was all they really had shared, in the back room of a biker strip bar in Mexico.

_two kisses if your being technical, but who’s keeping count._

And she told herself she was glad of it. It had just been a means to an ends, nothing in the grand scheme of it all, let alone that night.

_yet when she had searched him out that hadn’t been her intention, it hadn’t even occurred to her to try to seduce him once she saw the stripper dance for him. It meant something to him, it meant something to her._

In the quiet moments, (days, weeks, months, upon months) later when she was with Seth, who had been too far gone on his poison to even notice her in the room, (notice that anything at all existed) she would be honest with herself. 

Richie fascinates her, all the way from the start. He’d made her act a foolish girl around him, when she should have been looking for an escape. 

_She couldn’t even intend him ill will in the RV when he’d pointed a gun at Scott._

Sometimes, she even imagines what would have happened had Seth not interrupted them.

_’Preachers daughter strikes again.’_

Humiliation had set her running when he showed up, just in time to stop anything else from happening. Because, she’s no doubt, neither of them had any plans to stop.

_or plans to start, but it had already been too late for that._

She’d known him for less than a day, yet that blue eyed man made her pulse drum loudly in her chest. The way he looked right into her, he mad her feel seen.

_Didn’t even know she hadn’t been till him._

Richie made her think of things her daddy would be ashamed of her for.

_maybe he shouldn’t have chosen death over her then._

Now sitting passenger across from Richie, kates just determined to not think too loudly in his direction, she’s not sure how it works, but he’s definitely heard her thoughts before, she thinks he at least needs eye or skin contact. All the same she’d rather not take any chances.

He's glanced over at her a few times now, quickly out of the side of his eyes, his hands tensing around the wheel. Still he has spoken, saying buckle up probably shouldn’t count.

Whatever he saw in her blood has him thinking deeply,- it’s the conduct of the soul, he saw into her fucking soul- which is worrying, there are something’s shed rather he not know.

Minutes pass in the quiet of the car, which only serves to make them both tense. With what? Nerves. Desire. Fear. Who knows.

At this point she just wants the quiet to end. It’s too much.

Finally he looks over at her, making eye contact briefly, and half drawls, half snarls, “Don’t worry, I won’t turn you. You can relax, I just said what I had to, to get us out.”.

Till this moment she hadn’t really thought about that, not once, the hurry to leave the bar, Richies arm firmly placed around her waist, made it fly from her mind.

”Good.” 

She might have forgotten about it, might not even be disgusted by it as she was three months ago, but there is far too much at going  on at the moment for her to suddenly have to adjust to drinking blood. Kate needs to help Scott.

Richie doesn’t look overly appeased by her response. But thinking about Malvado brings up other issues that had been put on the back burner.

”I thought you were with Santánico. What now you’ve switched sides?” 

“Yeah Kate, I was with her.” Richie barely glances at her, but his jaw works itself through a grind. Uh oh, trouble in paradise.

”And now? You’re just not?” She tries to keep her voice indifferent, but it’s not working as well as she’s hoped.

Pulling in a deep breath he snaps back, “No, now I’m not.”.

What right does he have to be upset with her? 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get to see into your soul. That was you, so I’m just a little confused!”

The car slows down almost to a stop, when he leans over into her space.

”What about you then, hmmm. How about you and Seth with your little drugstore routine, did you enjoy your Mexican honeymoon?” His voice has gone ruff with emotions she’s afraid to put a name to, she shouldn’t have brought up the blood. It was always going to be turned around onto her.

Turning her body to fully face him, she manages to grit out the words, “ That wasn’t a honeymoon and you know it.”

Richies features soften into something like relief. “No it wasn’t.”

By now the cars rolled to a complete stop, though Richie makes no move to get out.

”What are we doing here, it’s still a couple miles away to the well.”  There’s nothing around but dirt and road for miles.

”This is where you get out.”

”What?”

Once again turns the full attention of his eyes on her while gesturing with one to the door,” This is where you leave Kate. Time to go.”

For a moment she’s lost.

Not again.

Not Fucking Again.

The anger must show on her face, cheeks going red with pint up rage she’s ready to scream, he cuts her off before she can even start.

”Kate it’s not safe for you there, I’m trying to protect you.” 

The anger is still close at hand, but for the most part it’s been drowned out by a soft voice, and baby blue eyes that only look worried for her. 

Still she has to get to the well. 

She’s not above using low blows, not anymore.

”Seth would take me.”

It sound petulant even to her own ears, but she knows as much as Seth and him belong together, they are just as much always in a battle to one up each other.

_Heres to hoping he didn’t see Seth leave her in Mexico, Kate won’t be abandoned by another gecko boy. Again._

Childish or not, it definitely has an effect on him.

His glasses gleam in the half light of the car, eyes locking on hers. He leans in close, almost out of his seat into hers.

”Maybe, but then _S_ eth also would try to pull a job with you half cocked from a fix. He’d have you shoot him up night after night.” Low and fierce he’s giving voice to facts, thoughts, feelings, she has no defense against. It’s true after all.

” I wouldn’t do that to you though.” He goes on, somehow softening while keeping his previous intensity, “ _I_ would never hurt you. Leaving you alone, night after night to thoughts of another man.”

She can feel the color leave her face.

She’s so mortified by what he’s said - _he saw everything. Everything. It was written plainly for him in her blood_ \- half ready to jump out the car like he wanted, to just get away, far, far away; that she almost doesn’t notice his eyes shift to her mouth.

His eyes flicker back up to hers when he next speaks, “I would never hurt you Kate.” _He speaks it like it’s a commandment never to be broken._

Richies eyes go back back to her mouth when she nods her head to the statement - what else can she do? - slowly he moves the last few inches towards her.

Barely a slip of space between their mouths, one of his arms supports him on the center console while the other gently reaches out, cupping her face, thumb running slow soothing motions against her cheek.

One of her hands grasps the back of his neck in turn. He’s waiting. Waiting for her permission, he always has with her.

She has to say it. Looking into his eyes, her head still spinning, how did they get here, she reply’s, “I know Richie.”

It was the final break in the dam. 

Then he’s kissing her.

It’s almost gentle like back at the twister, but there’s something slightly desperate about it, too much longing on both their parts for it to be the same.

With trembling hands Kate pulls him in closer, deepening the kiss indirectly. And oh, how he groans. It’s no longer anything like before.

Hot and demanding his mouth opens hers, hands tangling into each other’s hair. The cold of the windows glass behind her slowly warms over as they get lost into each other.

She wants him closer, she wants him general. With this thought let’s put a moan that sends her gasping from the feeling it sends down to her core. 

Oh she bets this close he can definitely hear here thoughts. Kate can’t bring herself to feel embarrassed by this.

Soon enough though, he moves to nipping at her chin, kissing his way to her neck, leaving her a breathless mess.

Once there he does the one thing that just might drive her mad, he stops. Still holding her as close as he can in such a cramped awkward position, he speaks into where her shoulder meets her neck, “We have to stop, we can’t do this here.” 

If he didn’t sound so pained and conflicted she’d object.

He’s right.

Damn.

Pulling away he looks searching into her face, “After, somewhere less, confined.”

It’s a question as much as a promise, and she can’t help but to smile fully up at him, stealing a small peck that he chases after, whispering her answer, “After”.

The smile he gives in return feels like it’s worth all the pain of the last several months.

Slowly they right themselves, smoothing cloths, brushing hair back into place.

Then Richie starts to drive.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m weak for the gecko boys.   
> You can imagine if they actually get an after or if it goes like in the show.


End file.
